The Bang In The Night
by SLITH
Summary: Hearing something in the house in the night at Grandpa's place, Colt gets up to investigate. What happens to Colt? Don't want to spoil anything but has nice drama to it. Please R&R.


I do not own 3 Ninjas, I just watched the first movie, then the next 2 and got a descent feel for the characters and came up with this fan story. The actors that I imagined for this fan story is the originals Michael Treanor, Max Elliot Slade and Chad Power. In this story - mid teens, say just after the second movie. Enjoy.

* * *

**Rocky P.O.V.**

Putting pressure onto Colt's right shoulder with the First Aid kit's gauze, I can feel Grandpa's eyes glance into the rear view mirror every few seconds as he speeds along, Tum Tum is on a Grandpa's cell phone telling Mom and Dad about what happened between gasps of breaths. His eyes are red and puffy, his face stained with tears. I on the other hand have red eyes but I've been holding back on letting any tears fall yet, working to be calm and collected. I know that Colt's eyes are closed.

"You are going to be fine Colt, just hold on for a little longer, we're almost to the hospital. Just keep squeezing my hand" I tell Colt in a calm but determined tone, I know if he hears a hint of panic then he may stop squeezing my hand like he has been every few seconds to tell me he is still awake.

It was Grandpa's idea to have him squeeze my hand instead of talking, my right hand holding his left hand tightly while my left hand is holding pressure to his shoulder.

"I-I didn't even know... didn't know anything until... until the bang" Tum Tum cried into the phone from the other end of the phone, Colt's leg's on his lap while Colt's head lays on my lap. Staring down at my brother's face in the dark, pain evident on his face, my mind drifts back to when it all happened...

_Turning over in my bed, I tuck my right hand around my pillow and lightly kick out with my right leg to remember 'I'm not home... wait' and open my eyes to realize I hadn't hit Colt. Once my eyes adjust to the darkness with what little light comes through the kitchen window I notice he isn't asleep next to me. 'Since when does Colt get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom?' I wonder.  
__  
I hear a "Shhh!" come from downstairs and a small thud come from down below, slowly I move out of my bed. Making sure not to wake Tum Tum up and quietly creep over to the spiral stair case. Looking around in the darkness I see a figure near the kitchen table moving, the person looks to be hunched over and I then notice someone standing with his or her back to the stairs. After a few seconds I realize it is Colt standing in front of me, his hands twitching like he is looking to do something or looking for something from his spot.  
__  
Reaching my left hand out to him, to only tap his shoulder I take another step down and the last step makes a creaking noise and the figure that was hunched over suddenly stood up, holding something shiny in his hand aimed in our direction. I quickly notice an arm stretches out in front of me in protection and on instinct I crouch down at the same time as Colt. In a split second I see the shiny object move down and hear a gunshot go off.  
__  
Without warning I feel Colt fall onto me, forcing me to sit down on the second last step, "Colt?" I ask as he lays on me and the kitchen light comes on, I don't dare take my eyes off of Colt. I feel my heart skip a beat, and the blood drain from my face to see a look of shock and pain written all over Colt's face and already a red mark to his right shoulder growing. Quickly I clamp my left hand over his right shoulder and pull him up a little higher onto me so I can see him a little more clearly.  
__  
"Colt, stay with me. Look at me Colt" I request and his eyes slowly drift to be looking right into mine. "Good, keep your eyes on me... you're going to be alright Colt. Tell me what you are feeling" I make my second request and he swallows for me to then hear a small gasp from behind me. I can only guess it is Tum Tum and finally realize that I can hear Grandpa fighting off whoever broke into his house.  
__  
"It burns... my... my whole right side... it is burning... it hurts Rocky" Colt answers, strain in his voice and I feel my heart beat quicken, taking deep breaths. "Don't worry... I'll take care of you," I tell him, each word making my heart beat faster, tears rushing to my eyes. I take deeper breaths while looking him in the eyes to calm myself and keep a clear mind. 'If I start to lose it he may start to lose it... I can't have that... he is relying on me and I have to give him all I've got' I tell myself in my head. My heart banging into my ribs as I hear something smack into the counter top and a hand on my shoulder.  
__  
Tum Tum looking over my shoulder to see what I see, to see one of his big brothers down for the count. I hear rushing footsteps and see a handful of gauze being held out to me, "Rocky take this! I'll carry Colt to the car; there is no time to waste. We must get him to the hospital... Tum Tum grab my cell phone on the kitchen counter and phone your parents" Grandpa instructed.  
__  
I watch as Grandpa puts the gauze into my left hand and quickly takes Colt off of me, I can hear Tum Tum sniffling behind me 'keep it together... Colt needs you' I remind myself as I get to my feet to suddenly realize I'm shaking from head to toe. While running out of the house I take 3 deep breaths 'Colt is going to be alright. Colt will make it. Colt is a fighter. Colt is going to pull through this... be his rock...' I tell myself and amazingly enough I notice that slowly my body has stopped shaking as I reach the car._I open my eyes to see that Grandpa has pulled into the Emergency part of the hospital, Tum Tum is off the phone and Colt's eyes are open a bit. I then realize that while looking back I had placed a new piece of gauze onto Colt's shoulder and he looks pretty pale, his hand not squeezing my hand as tightly anymore. "Colt, squeeze my hand tighter. Fight this, stay awake," I tell him, and he gives me a small squeeze, noting compared to earlier.

Grandpa puts on the breaks and I quickly let go of the gauze to pinch Colt's left side of the ribs and he looks at me, "squeeze my hand tighter Colt. Show me my tough fighting brother" I order him as Grandpa slams his driver side door shut and Tum Tum starts to come out of his door. I then realize that Colt's left hand feels a little cold, however the moment Grandpa opens my door I feel my heart warm up as Colt gives my hand a tighter squeeze like from earlier.

We waste no time in rushing into the hospital, Grandpa carrying Colt to a stretcher while a doctor rushes over with some nurses asking questions and wheeling Colt towards the emergency room double doors. I make sure to keep up, not absorbing anything anyone is saying except watching a nurse cut open his pajama shirt and making a comment about something. Grandpa responds to her and a nurse then stands in front of me, his hands out, it takes a few seconds for me to realize he has just said, "you can't go any further" while Grandpa goes to the desk.

I turn around and look at Tum Tum who is sitting on a chair in the lobby, hands covering his face but his crying easing up. I tighten my hands into fists and walk over to him before sitting next to him, making sure my breathing is steady, "Colt will be alright, Tum Tum" I try and assure him. When saying it though I feel as though I'm trying to also convince myself 'I can't give up hope - Colt will be fine, he'll make it through this... he has to...' Tum Tum pulls his face out of his hands and looks at me. I hear Grandpa sit down to my right, Tum Tum's face is all red from crying on the way over.

"How can you be sure?" Tum Tum asked, his voice croaked as he said it. I open my mouth to say answer him when I feel a nudge from my right and look at Grandpa who is looking at my hands, "why don't you go and wash your hands Rocky?" he offered. Without hesitation I get up and walk down the hall until I see the men's room sign and go into the bathroom.

Once at the sink I slowly hold my hands out in front of me, my hands are shaking and upon opening them I see blood all over them. Tears rush to my eyes as I look at the blood on my hands, some of it not even dry yet, "Colt's blood..." I whisper to myself and images of him laying on me from first being shot come into my mind. I turn on the sink slowly, and get some soap into my hands to start getting the blood off. The fresh blood coming off easily, I start to rub at my hands and feel tears roll down my face as I rub harder to get the blood off 'Colt will make it, he has to... always getting into fights when I'm not around to stop him... he is a fighter. He will pull through this' I tell myself as I rub at the blood harder to try and get it off, slowly starts to come off.

Tears drip off of my jaw and more come down, my legs start to shake as I put more soap into my hands and scrub at the blood some more. My hands still shaking as I get more of the blood off and can't help but give out a small gasp as the last of it comes off of my hands. I fall to my knees, holding the rim of the sink in my wet hands with my head pressed against the sink, closing my eyes all I see is Colt laying on me and watching the red dot grow bigger on him.

I take a deep breath through my nose to instantly notice I need to blow my nose, "Colt... I'm so sorry... I got you shot... I made the step creak... if I had of just stayed in bed you would have gotten the phone and called 911. Colt please make it through this so I can apologize" I said to no one as no one is in the room with me.

I hear the bathroom door open and don't even budge from my spot, footsteps come over quickly and turn off the sink before big arms wrap around me, "it's ok Rocky, I'm here... we're all here" my Dad whispers to me and I fell my body fall into his. I start to cry more into his arms and he rubs my back, "it's my fault Dad... if I hadn't of gotten up to investigate where Colt went... and what the noises were... I wouldn't have made the last step creak... I'm so sorry" I cried into his shoulder.

"Shhh… it is no ones fault... Colt will pull through this. He is a tough guy just like you and Tum Tum" Dad consoled me, sitting there on the bathroom floor, crying in his arms.

**Tum Tum P.O.V.**

Watching Rocky go into the bathroom to wash his hands I look at Grandpa, he's filling out something on a clipboard. I look down at my lap to then hear rushing footsteps coming from my left and look over to see Mom and Dad running over. I get to my feet and run over to them, my Mom crouches down and I jump into her arms for a tight embrace.

_I sit up straight in my bed, a loud bang noise making me jump out of my skin 'What was that?' I wonder and crawl out of bed to hear Rocky talking to Colt. The kitchen light comes on as I reach the to of the spiral staircase and start to descend it, Grandpa now in the kitchen and attacking two men in the kitchen._

_"Colt, stay with me. Look at me Colt" I hear Rocky talking to Colt and come up closer, "good, keep your eyes on me... you're going to be alright Colt. Tell me what you are feeling" I hear Rocky say and from my position on the stairs I can now see that Colt was shot by one of the intruders._

_I listen to Colt swallow and gasp at the sight of him 'Colt… no, not Colt… this isn't happening… this isn't happening!' I tell myself and look over at Grandpa who has just subdued one man and is taking out the other. I reach down and feel myself choking up, tears clouding my eyes as I place my hand onto Rocky's shoulder to see Colt to then hear something back into the counter top._

_Grandpa rushes over to us, holding a handful of gauze from the First Aid Kit, "Rocky take this! I'll carry Colt to the car; there is no time to waste. We must get him to the hospital... Tum Tum grab my cell phone on the kitchen counter and phone your parents" Grandpa instructed._

_I watch as Grandpa puts the gauze into Rocky's hand and then take Colt off of Rocky, tears sliding down my face as Rocky hurries off after Grandpa and I run to the counter and grab the cell phone and start to dial home. 'Please… Colt you have to make it… you can't leave us… please hold on Colt!'_

_I hear the other line pick up once I get outside the house and run over to the other side of the car, Rocky already sitting while Grandpa passes Colt inside, "Mom, it is Tum Tum" I say and I can tell I woke her up but hearing my choked up voice is telling me she's alert. Getting into my seat I put Colt's legs on my lap as Grandpa goes into the driver's seat._

_Rocky is talking to Colt 'how does Rocky do it? Stay so calm in a crazy situation like this?' I wonder._

Walking over to the seats Mom sits down next to me and Grandpa hands the clip board over to Dad, "I filled it out as best I could" Grandpa said as Dad is now skimming it over and starting to write stuff onto it. I look to Mom, "I'm scared… Rocky told me he will be alright," I said taking deep breaths.

Mom rubs my shoulder that is furthest away from her, "Colt is a tough guy, and when he gets better he'll need you and Rocky" she said as Dad then took the clipboard over to the counter for a nurse to take.

"I'll do whatever he asks! Can you tell him that? I'll do his homework… I just want Colt to be okay," I pleaded and Mom then leaned over to place a kiss onto my head.

Looking into my eyes, "you can tell Colt yourself when he comes out" she says to me, I can tell she is fighting from breaking. 'Mom is staying strong for me… just like Rocky was…' I realize and look up at Dad who has just turned to Grandpa.

"Where is Rocky?" Dad asks and Grandpa then looks down the hallway, "I told him he should go and wash his hands" then turning to look at my Dad it almost looks like Dad is saying something to Grandpa because Grandpa nodded to him. 'Can they read one another's mind?' and then shook my head to get such a silly thought out of my head.

I then feel a warm hand wrap around my left hand, Mom has taken my hand and I give her's a small squeeze.

Several minutes pass; Rocky and Dad finally come out of the men's bathroom, both of them looking calm. Looking beyond them I notice the emergency double doors open and a man fully dressed up comes out 'is he Colt's doctor?'

"You are here for Jeffrey?" he asked and as if on que we all got up and went over to him, Dad and Rocky first because they are closest.

"How is he?" Dad asked right away, Mom's hands on my shoulders as we now stand around facing the doctor.

"He had some blood loss, when we first started on him though his wound had stopped bleeding thanks to that put the pressure on" he smiled down at Rocky and I bite my bottom lip.

"Jeffrey survived the surgery of removing the bullet from his shoulder, no nerve damage was made… I expect he will make a full recovery. We will have to keep him for a few days and then he should be able to go home" the doctor said and then paused before turning away, "he is sleeping right now. As long as your quiet and do not wake him you may visit him."

With that the doctor turned away and went to the nurses station, "Room 102, second door on your left" the nurse called out.

The five of us walking down the hall and through the double doors to Room 102.

**Colt's P.O.V.**

_Laying in bed I turn over onto my stomach, arms wrapped around my pillow and get comfy again._

"_Is it clear?" I hear a whisper and lift my head a little to look out into the darkness 'What? Did someone break in?' I slowly creep out of my bed and look down to see two figures moving around in the dark with a shiny object in each hand. 'I have to do something… but what?' I ask myself as I carefully move down the spiral staircase. Making sure to not make a sound as I descend the stairs and make it to the floor._

"_I can't believe we pulled it off… we did it" a different voice says and I spot the phone 'crap… how am I supposed to get a phone call out without either of them hearing me?' I ask myself, a gut feeling telling me that the shiny object each of them has is a gun._

_I hear one of the guys say "Shhh!" I can feel my heart racing, _

'_I should go and tell Grandpa… he should have a phone in his room. Just need to make sure that they don't hear or see me doing it' I tell myself while my hands twitch from wanting to get on the move._

_My eyes on the figures not far from where I am, but I know if I make the wrong move then they'll see me as they are on high alert. 'Probably stole something, ran around in the woods and stumbled onto Grandpa's house._

_I then feel a light tap to my left shoulder and then hear a step on the stairs just behind me creak. 'Rocky! I hope it is Rocky…' my attention goes to one of the men that was recently hunched over and is now standing up holding the shiny object. I move my left arm out, to shield Rocky and slowly crouch down in the hopes that the man cannot see us._

'_Please don't suspect a thing… please don't suspect a thing' I wish. BANG! I feel my heart skip a beat, something small and hot now in my right shoulder. A pain spreading through my whole right arm and going out to my chest, my legs buckle from underneath me and I fall backwards onto Rocky._

_Taking some deep breaths I feel Rocky holding onto me, I find his eyes and he looks scared and calm, "Colt?" I hear him ask and then the kitchen light came on. A look of shock at the sight of what has happened to me comes over his face. Then his face changed to determination, the pain coursing through my body, I feel so weak 'Rocky… help me… it hurts so much' my eyes drift to the ceiling as Rocky pulls me up more onto him._

_I feel Rocky press his hand to where I was shot, already feeling a lot of pain I don't quite notice it until he clamps his hand over it. My eyes want to close, but the pain is keeping me awake 'is this what shock feels like?'_

_"Colt, stay with me. Look at me Colt" Rocky requests, 'cool as granite rock…' my eyes slowly drift until I find him and I make sure to keep my eyes locked onto his. 'He is calm and collected' "Good, keep your eyes on me... you're going to be alright Colt. Tell me what you are feeling" Rocky asks and I swallow to clear my throat. I take a moment to gather my thoughts of what I am feeling.  
"It burns... my... my whole right side... it is burning... it hurts Rocky" my voice strained and not very clear, I watch Rocky take some deep breaths to keep himself calm. "Don't worry... I'll take care of you" Rocky assures me._

_I then see a small hand come onto Rocky's shoulder 'Tum Tum… no… he looks as scared as I am' I feel my mind start to drift off, my vision get clouded as I get lifted from Rocky, or by Rocky I have no idea._

_Opening my eyes I realize I'm now in the car, with my head on Rocky's lap and he is applying pressure to my shoulder 'how long have I been out for?' I wonder and then feel my legs get moved onto something. 'Everything is dark… maybe I only blacked out for a few moments then' I wonder as I feel the car come to life._

_I hear Grandpa say something to Rocky, Tum Tum is talking to someone 'maybe he is telling Mom and Dad for all I know… the pain is going away… my shoulder feels partially numb now – that can't be a good thing' and I close my eyes to feel a hand hold my left hand. And the pressure comes off of my wound momentarily to feel pressure on it again._

_I hear Rocky saying something to me but my mind feels distant, like they are miles away and I am straining to hear him. A tight squeeze comes to my left hand and I open my eyes a bit, I can hear Tum Tum explaining what happened at the house as Rocky leans down towards me._

"_Give my hand a tight squeeze Colt, give me a tight squeeze whenever you can to tell me your still awake" Rocky tells me, I concentrate on my left hand and give him a tight squeeze, "Good Colt, stay with me, you are going to be alright" I hear Rocky say before my mind starts to drift off again._

_The car ride felt like hours had passed by, Rocky assuring me that everything would be fine, squeezing his hand every time I could remember to. Now on a stretcher and being pushed into the emergency room 'Rocky! Grand – OW!' I realize my pajama shirt has been taken off and that something was poured into my wound._

_Whatever was poured on stings 'disinfectant? I thought the bad part was over already!' and feel my body get lifted onto something a bit wider, then something pointy go into my arm 'great a needle… going up, and up…' I open my eyes to see a bunch of people in white outfits._

_My mind starts to drift off as I feel some things being applied onto me, a bunch of voices but I cannot hear them. Eyes fluttering closed and sleep over takes me 'I won't give up… I won't back down… mind… spirit… body… heart…' my mind is over taken by darkness._

Images of Rocky holding me on the stairs comes to my mind, looking calm 'how does he do that? When others will start panicking and not know of what to do… he stays calm and collected' I wonder. My mind drifts to the sight of seeing the shiny object give off a flash of light as it fired off a bullet. My body flinches when I feel it enter me, a warm hand wraps around my left hand and lightly squeezes.

I feel comforted by the hand squeeze and slowly open my eyes to realize I'm in a bright room, all white. 'Am I in a hospital room?' I wonder and start to look around to see a hear rate machine to my right, and a couple of other machines.

Looking down I see Mom is holding my hand asleep with her head resting on my bed and Dad is looking out the window, Rocky and Tum Tum sitting together in a chair at the end of my bed. Rocky is awake and is staring at Dad with his arms around Tum Tum; it looks like Tum Tum is asleep. I look at Mom and give her hand a squeeze making her open her eyes slowly and look at me.

"Colt?" Mom whispers and I smile at her, feeling those that are awake suddenly look in my direction.

"Hi Mom… how long was I out for?" I asked and without warning she lets go of my hand and embraces me, making sure not to touch my right arm. I hug her back as best I can, realizing for the first time that my right arm is in a sling and I have some itchy bandages around my chest.

The moment she pulled away I immediately noticed her eyes are all red with fresh tears in them, "I'm okay Mom" I assured her and then Dad came up and gave me a big hug as well. I hugged him back tightly and then he slowly pulled away.

"You gave us quite a scare when Tum Tum first told your Mom on the phone" Dad said rubbing my head and I couldn't help but smile. Turning my attention to Rocky who is currently pinned by a sleeping Tum Tum looks like he just wants to run over and give me a hug as well.

"Sorry about that… I kept on going out or something… my mind anyways. Now and then even when I was surrounded the voices sounded so distant it was hard to focus" I tried to explain what it felt like.

Everyone looking at me with big smiles, 'something tells me Grandpa went back home to take care of those bad guys at his house. I know he wouldn't want to miss me waking up like this' I thought and Tum Tum rubbed his stomach and yawned before looking up at Rocky.

"Tum Tum… I don't see any jelly beans or ding dongs on you – is something wrong?" I ask out loud and instantly got his attention. He jumped right off of Rocky and both came at me that Mom and Dad had to stand back, Tum Tum jumping onto the bed to hug me fully. Rocky waiting till Tum Tum pulls back a bit to get his hug in, "thank you Rocky for helping me through it" I say full of honesty for him to pull back with a smile on his face.

"Don't do that again! I don't like hospital's Colt" Tum Tum complained and I rolled my eyes, "not like I had much choice," I countered while reaching out with my free arm and tickling him into squirming on my bed.

I quickly then cringed after a few seconds and put my left hand over my right shoulder. "Looks like you can't have to much fun just yet" Dad commented and I nodded in agreement, "how long do I have to stay here?" I then paused to realize another question, "and how long does Rocky and Tum Tum have to help me get my shirts on and off at home?"

"You have to stay for a few days for observation, you'll have to wear the sling for at the most 2 weeks" Mom answered and then she patted Tum Tum's back, "anything you want to say?"

Tum Tum went red in the face and Rocky gave him a confused look, "oh yeah… back when you were in surgery I was really worried about you. I told Mom to tell you I'd do your homework and whatever you asked just so you'd be okay" a smirk came over my face at hearing this.

"Thanks Tum Tum, I'll most likely ask you to write for me until I get the hang of writing with my left hand" I said and he smiled which I didn't expect. 'I guess he really wants to help me knowing I got hurt this badly' I figured as a nurse then came into the room.

"Visiting time is nearly up" the lady said before walking out. Dad heaved a big sigh then.

"Well Colt, we'll see you in the morning okay? Get your rest" Dad told me and gave me a kiss on my forehead before rubbing my head. Mom then came up and kissed my cheek, "have a good nights sleep, I love you" she lightly rubbed my left arm and they both went to the door.

Tum Tum wasted no time after they walked away to wrap his arms around my neck and give me a big hug, "I love you too Colt, get better fast so I don't have to write for you too much" I chuckle as I hug him back. He quickly then jumped off of my bed.

Rocky looked at Mom and Dad, "can I have a moment alone with Colt?" Rocky asked, I raised my right brow wondering what is on his mind.

"Alright, we'll be out here" Mom responded and with that the 3 of them walked out of the room and Rocky walked up my left side.

"I'm sorry Colt" Rocky began and I set my head back onto my pillow, "I got you shot… I made the last step creak which alerted the man to know that we were there. If I had of avoided-" I raised my left hand up to silence him.

"Rocky, it isn't your fault. I would have probably been caught while on my way to alert Grandpa anyways. I could never blame you – I should actually thank you again for being in control when it happened… not letting me panic and everything" I admit and Rocky then took my left hand into his.

"Anything for you Colt… none of us could stand to lose you. Believe it or not when I went to wash my hands I broke down, Dad came in and held me… next time when you hear something strange, wake me up" Rocky said and I felt tears come into my own eyes.

'Rocky broke down? Our cool as granite rock ninja brother…' I then squeezed his hand, "anything for you too Rocky… next time I will wake you up. I promise," I told him and he came up and wrapped his arms around my neck for me to wrap my left arm around him. Hugging one another tightly.

"I love you Colt" Rocky whispers while his head is next to mine, at my left ear. I close my eyes, "I love you too Rocky" I whisper back and he slowly pulls away before leaving my room. Once the door shut and I set my head back I realized for the first time since I woke up that I am exhausted. Closing my eyes I feel darkness take over my mind for me to drift off.

The End

* * *

Please Review, this is my first 3 Ninjas fanfic, I know it didn't have any action. I wanted to take a different approach with the story. Depending on what everyone thinks I may do up another one.

Finished: Tuesday August. 12th 2008

By: SLITH


End file.
